


Take the Guest Room

by TonySawicki



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Caught, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: With Damian in college and needing some distance from the Manor, Jason offers up his spare room whenever Damian needs it.He doesn't fully anticipate the consequences of that offer.





	Take the Guest Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/gifts).



> It's that time of year again, where I show up with a Batfam fic for cadkitten's birthday (very late)!!  
> But it is not as late as last time!!!
> 
> Sooo... This is the first threesome I've ever written, and I don't really know uh, how that went. And as usual, my apologies, this got significantly longer than I meant for it to. Hopefully there's something fun in it anyway! Happy belated birthday, cadkitten, thanks for being a rad person and a friend, please enjoy!!

“You know you could just stay the night here, if you want.”

The words were out of Jason’s mouth before he had a chance to fully evaluate them, and they seemed to hang in the air as if taunting him for his inability to take them back.

Not that he really _wanted_ to take them back. As he looked at Damian sprawled half-sideways on his secondhand couch, he found he had no problem whatsoever with him staying over. He’d grown up to be decent company, and he sure seemed like he’d be quiet enough to not wake Jason on his way out in the morning.

All the same, the unreadable look on Damian’s face made Jason want to backtrack.

“I mean, just if you need a place to crash—I know it’s not the Manor or anything—”

“You really wouldn’t mind me staying here?” Damian interrupted, his eyes narrowed, suspicious.

“No, I… It’s fine,” Jason said firmly. “You can take the guest room.” He gestured down the hall.

“It is late,” Damian said, though Jason wasn’t sure to whom he was trying to make excuses, given that he’d already said it was fine. “I have that early class tomorrow.”

Jason nodded. “I could have told you not to register for early classes. That’s just common sense.”

“It was the only time it was being offered,” Damian snapped. “It is not a problem.” He shifted on the couch. “Usually.”

“Probably a bitch to get there from the Manor though?” Jason headed for the hall closet as he spoke, moving to take out a spare towel and washcloth in case Damian wanted to shower.

“At that time, the traffic is… unfortunate.”

Jason snorted. “Well, it’s a pretty straight shot to the university from here. Like I said, you’re welcome to spend the night.”

Damian paused for a long moment before pushing himself upright. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

 

That was the first night that Damian spent at Jason’s place. It was more or less how Jason had expected it; he didn’t hear Damian slip out in the morning, and the bed was neatly made when he checked the guest room after Damian’s departure. What was less expected was the coffee that Damian had left brewing for him, alongside a sticky note with tidy handwriting: _Thanks again for your hospitality._

Jason quirked an eyebrow at the note and chuckled to himself, “Looks like old Alfred managed to teach the brat some manners after all…”

 

The following week Damian ended up at his apartment again, post-patrol.

“ _Ow_ , shit, I could have done it myself, you know,” Jason hissed as Damian none-too-gently cleaned the gash Jason had gotten under his shoulderblade.

“You could have stitched up a wound in the middle of your own back?” Damian said skeptically as he started on the first of the stitches. “I am reasonably certain you lack Grayson’s flexibility for such tasks.”

“Yeah, well maybe I should have gotten _him_ to help me then; bet he would have been gentler,” Jason said through gritted teeth. He gripped the back of the kitchen chair he was straddling. It was almost like Damian was trying to make it hurt _more_.

“Tt.” Damian didn’t pause in his work. “If my bedside manner is not to your standards, you have permission to turn down my offer of assistance in the future.”

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Jason said, but of course he didn’t mean it. He accepted help from Damian even when he wanted the rest of the family at a hundred-mile distance because… well, it wasn’t the easiest thing to explain. Damian just seemed to exist on a level _with_ Jason. His offers to help didn’t come with strings attached, weren’t attempts to “rescue” Jason from himself.

Sure, he figured Damian still thought he was better than him, ‘cause Damian kinda seemed to think he was better than everyone, but he didn’t make Jason _feel_ like he was a lesser person.

“It’s done,” Damian said shortly, and Jason glanced over his shoulder to see him starting to pack up the first aid kit.

“Thanks,” Jason said. He raised an arm to rake a hand through his hair and winced as the movement pulled at his new stitches.

“You’re welcome,” Damian said in his surprisingly sincere way, and finished cleaning up the kitchen table, littered with supplies.

Jason turned in his chair to watch as Damian returned the first aid kit to the cabinet above the sink, and then peeled off and threw away his gloves before washing his hands.

“Do you have class in the morning?”

Damian didn’t even look over at him. “I do.”

“You want the guest room again?”

Damian froze for a split second before rolling his shoulders back and shutting off the water. “I don’t want to impose.”

“Wouldn’t offer if it was an imposition,” Jason said easily. “I need you around in case I fuck up my stitches.”

“Then yes,” Damian said, after a quiet moment. He dried his hands on the dish towel by the sink. “I would like to stay. Thank you, again.”

Jason grinned, jerked a thumb at his own back. “Now we’re even.”

Damian nodded once, and started to leave the kitchen, but Jason stopped him before he could fully exit.

“You know, you can stay over anytime you need to, yeah? You don’t have to stitch me up first. You don’t even have to _ask_.” Jason gave an awkward half-shrug. “Doesn’t bother me to have you here.”

Damian looked at him for another long moment before nodding once more and continuing out of the room.

 

The next time Damian showed up, he didn’t ask. And Jason didn’t question it. They shared dinner and Damian did the dishes, and they both turned in early.

The time after that, Damian spent the whole evening with papers for a class project spread across the kitchen table, with Jason proof-reading every draft until nearly four am.

Then Damian took a two-week absence from Jason’s place, and Jason found, in a strange way, he sort of _missed_ Damian. 

He did have other people to fill his social life with, though; recently, he’d been spending an increasing amount of time with Roy.

 

On this particular night they were taking a break from their usual out-and-about activities, having a laid-back night in, splitting one large pizza and playing some video games on and off.

“So in the end,” Roy was saying, “even though we matched on the dating site, we never went out, but I _did_ end up getting a tattoo from him.”

“Which guy was this? Mohawk?” Jason said, his eyes on the TV.

“Mm-mm.” Roy shook his head, mouth full of an overly large bite of pizza. “Guy holding the snake in his profile pic.”

“Ahh, right, snake-guy,” Jason said. “You didn’t hook up? I thought he was your type.”

“He kinda was,” Roy said. “But I dunno… I’ve been off my usual type lately. Looking for something a little less counter-culture, maybe.”

“Hmm.” Jason glanced over. “The tattoo was good, though?”

“Oh yeah, it’s fuckin’ badass, check it out,” Roy said, and rose to his feet in a heartbeat, not hesitating in stripping off his tank top to show the tattoo on his side.

Jason paused the game to give the new ink his full attention. He whistled low in appreciation. “Damn, that is a nice one. Bet it hurt like a bitch though, huh?”

Roy grinned, his hands linked behind his head. “It did at that, but eh. You know me. I don’t mind a little pain.”

Naturally, that was the moment that the living room window slammed open, and Jason looked up to see Damian climbing gracefully inside.

There were a bizarre few seconds of silence before Damian straightened up fully, looked between Roy and Jason, and said, “Hello.”

“Uh, hey Dami,” Jason said. For some reason he felt the tiniest bit of embarrassment at Damian walking in on this particular scene. “Roy was just showing off his, uh, his tattoo.”

“Hm.” Damian came around the couch, setting down his backpack on the floor. He sat on the arm of the couch to start untying his hightops. “Where did you get it?”

“…Sorry?” Jason said, blinking.

“Harper,” Damian said, eyes flicking patiently up to Roy’s face. “The tattoo.”

“Oh, from this guy I met online,” Roy said, looking much less relaxed with Damian watching him. They knew each other, had worked together in the past, but Jason wasn’t sure if Roy had ever had Damian position himself so casually close to him before, and certainly not when he was so vulnerable and exposed. “Tattoo artist.”

“Snake-guy,” Jason contributed helpfully.

Damian raised an eyebrow.

“Hah,” Roy let out an uncomfortable laugh. “So called because he was holding a snake in his picture on the dating website.”

“I see,” Damian said.

“A _literal snake_ ,” Roy said, trying to illustrate with his hands. “A _reptile_ , holding it.”

One corner of Damian’s mouth twitched, and he said nothing as he finished removing his sneakers and set them aside next to his backpack.

Jason was trying to think of how to change the subject when Damian said, “May I see?”

“The snake picture?” Jason blurted out.

Damian smiled briefly. “The tattoo.”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Roy said, and turned around so Damian could see his right side.

Jason watched as Damian studied it closer, leaned in to trace his fingertips lightly over a few lines. He noticed Roy was holding his breath, then realized he was holding his own right along with him.

“Hmm.” Damian finally dropped his hand, sat back on his perch on the arm of the couch. “Beautiful work.”

“Yeah,” Roy said with a little breathless chuckle. He lowered his arm, resting one hand over the design on his side a bit self-sconsciously. “Why, you, uh, lookin’ for a tattoo artist, Damian?”

Damian shrugged. “Not currently.”

There was still some weird tension in the room, and Jason tried to ease it by laughing a bit louder than he meant to. “Right, Dami with a tattoo, can you imagine?”

Damian looked right at him, calmly. “I have one.”

Jason’s mouth was suddenly dry. “No, you don’t.”

“Do you need to see it?”

_Yes_.

“Where—I… When? Since when?” Jason managed. Why didn’t he know about it?

Damian tilted his head thoughtfully. “A few months ago,” he said. “On my arm.”

“What is it?” Roy asked, finally reclaiming his seat on the couch and picking up his tank top from where it lay crumpled on the floor.

“I could just show you,” Damian offered.

And Jason expected him to push up the sleeve of his sweatshirt, but then he was unzipping the hoodie, shrugging it off fully, and lifting his arm to rest his left hand on the back of his head, displaying the tattoo along his tricep.

It was a modest but intricate design, running in an elegant line from halfway to Damian’s elbow almost to the dark tuft of hair under his arm.

Jason stared. He wanted to lean closer, to see it better, to reach out and _touch_ it, but Roy was still sitting between them. He was staring too long. The room had gone so silent that he couldn’t hear even the soft hum of the air conditioner anymore, and he distantly wondered when he’d turned it off. He must have turned it off because it was so _warm_ in there now.

Still, Jason stared. Why hadn’t he ever noticed the tattoo before? He supposed he didn’t see Damian sleeveless all that often, but he still couldn’t believe that he’d been so unaware.

No one had said anything, and Jason felt it was necessary to get _some_ words out, if only to be sure his hearing still worked. “Well, well, does Daddy Bats know about this?”

Damian scoffed, lowered his arm only to cross both of them over his chest. “I assume he does. I’m not very concerned with it.”

Jason smirked at that. Of course Damian assumed Bruce knew. It was just Bruce’s way to keep tabs on all of them, and really maybe it was nice that Damian was in a healthy enough place to not care whether or not Bruce had the information.

“Bet Dickie was scandalized that his baby brother was out getting tatted up,” Roy said with a grin.

Damian turned more towards them, propping one foot up on the couch cushions. “I am not a child, and Grayson would have had to come to terms with that sooner or later.”

“Bet you took Colin with you to get it done,” Jason said.

“And?” Damian looked affronted by some unknown implication. “I trust his judgment on the subject.”

“It looks good,” Roy said.

“It does,” Jason admitted, more quietly.

“Thanks,” Damian said.

The room fell silent again, and Jason belatedly realized his game had been paused on the TV since before Damian even arrived.

“Hey, um. Dami, if you want to, we can start a new game, something with more players,” he said.

Damian gave the screen a dismissive once-over.

“Or are you hungry? We—” Jason grimaced, looking down at the remaining pizza on the coffee table. “Well, we didn’t know you were coming, so it’s meat lovers. Um. But I’m sure I have something in the fridge if you want.” He got up from the couch, started walking backwards towards the kitchen. “There should be… Pickles…? And probably other shit, I’ll go—Roy, can you get the game set up?”

“I actually should get going,” Roy said unexpectedly.

“What?” Jason stopped. “Really?” It was a good deal earlier than his friend usually took off.

“Yeah, yeah,” Roy said vaguely, his attention on getting his wrinkled tank top turned right side out. “Just wanna pass out in my own bed, you know?”

“I hope my presence isn’t making you leave earlier than you would have otherwise,” Damian said, his brow creased.

“No, pfft, not at all,” Roy said, somewhat muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head. “It’s just been a long day.” He got his shirt on right and shook out his red locks, offering Damian a smile. “It was good to see you though.”

Damian nodded, and his eyes followed Roy as he headed for the front door, pausing only to put on his shoes. 

Jason handed him the jacket he’d left in the kitchen earlier and waved before closing the door behind him, still slightly puzzled by his abrupt departure. 

“Well then,” Jason said, turning back to where Damian hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch. “What do you want to do? We could order another pizza, veggie this time.”

Damian rolled his eyes. “Tt.”

“Or not.”

“I’m not hungry,” Damian said. He was quiet then for long enough that Jason could tell he was working out how to phrase something before he spoke.

Jason waited.

Eventually Damian said, “Did he leave because of me?”

The question gave Jason pause. Much as he wanted to wave it off and reassure Damian, he really wasn’t sure himself why Roy had gone like that. He supposed it was _possible_ that it had something to do with Damian.

That wouldn’t be the right thing to say though.

“I dunno, I guess maybe,” Jason said. He rubbed a hand over his face, instantly wondering why he ever let himself speak at all. “Shit, I mean…”

Damian shook his head once. “Thank you for your honesty. I always appreciate how you do not try to… coddle me.”

“It’s not coddling to say I don’t actually know why Roy took off,” Jason said, sitting heavily on the couch. “It could just as easily have been totally unrelated to you.”

“I am not completely ignorant,” Damian said.

Jason didn’t say anything, waiting to see where he was going with this.

“I mean. I know that I am not well-liked,” Damian said, a crease between his brows again.

“Aw geez,” Jason said. He shrugged. “Can’t speak for everyone, but I at least like you a whole lot more than I used to.”

“Hm.”

It could have not been saying much, given that there had been a time when Jason disliked just about everyone pretty severely. He’d mellowed out over time, and the fact was that Damian had, too. Where he had once had some rude remark to make in response to anything and everything, these days he tended to keep (most of) them to himself. Sure, he was still judging everyone, but now he usually did it silently.

Jason was aware, too, of how hard Damian had had to work on that, of how much effort he put into thinking before he said things out loud. Empathy was a tricky thing to learn.

“Seriously, I wouldn’t invite you over if I didn’t like you,” Jason said. “I don’t know what Roy’s deal is. Want me to ask him?”

Damian considered, then shook his head. “I will address the issue myself when I see him next. Thank you.”

“So,” Jason said then, “what brings you here?” It wasn’t Damian’s usual night to visit after all, and he hadn’t been round in weeks.

“Nothing in particular,” Damian said, not meeting his eyes.

“Meaning… B?” Jason translated.

“It is becoming increasingly frustrating to live with him,” Damian said, his jaw clenched.

“Believe me, I know how frustrating he can be,” Jason said, and turned, leaning his back against the arm rest opposite Damian. “Why do you stay there? Couldn’t you live in the dorms?”

Damian gave him an incredulous look. “I hardly think my role in assuring the safety of Gotham is conducive to dormitory life.”

Jason made a face. “Ah yeah, huh. Random roomie is a no-go. And no single rooms on campus?”

Damian sighed. “As a Wayne, even with my own room, I would attract enough attention to pose a risk to the security of my identity.”

That was probably true. It was obvious that Damian had spent some time thinking about these options. “Then why don’t you get a place off-campus? You could room with one of your little friends,” Jason suggested. “Don’t act like you don’t have ‘em; even an unpopular guy like you has a couple buddies.”

Damian’s frown only grew. “Much as I value those friendships, it is. Difficult for me to be around other people enough to share a living space.” Anticipating Jason’s next idea, he went on, “And while I have thought about getting my own apartment, I find the isolation has a detrimental effect on my mental health.” He looked mildly embarrassed by this last detail, but Jason knew what he meant. He himself found he felt much more together working with a team than when he was completely solo. He could see how someone as prideful as Damian might not want to admit to needing companionship, but he could also imagine how easily Damian would cut himself off from others, and become utterly reclusive if he didn’t have anyone around forcing him to socialize.

“I still think getting a place with a friend is your best bet,” Jason said. “You don’t feel like you can share space, but we never have any problems when you stay over here.” There was an awkward pause then in which they both seemed to realize what Jason had to say next. “You… could even move in here, if you wanted. You’re over here all the time anyway.”

Damian just looked at him for a long while before saying, “I’m not sure Father would—” He cut himself off, suddenly grinning. “It is an excellent idea. You’re positive you would be all right with my living here?”

Jason took the offered minute to seriously think about it. Sure, he liked Damian well enough, but did he really want him around all the time? Didn’t he value having his own personal space?

He could see the carefully concealed hope in Damian’s expression of patient indifference. He imagined their future of vegetarian cooking and school-related all-nighters.

“I’m sure,” Jason said. “But next time you go get a tattoo, you have to bring me.”

Damian smirked. “An acceptable stipulation.”

And still, Jason wasn’t totally expecting it when Damian showed up the next evening with all his luggage, wordlessly hauling load after load up to what had previously been Jason’s guest room.

“Cleaned out the Manor, huh?” Jason said as he watched Damian maneuver his easel and an armload of blank canvases through the cluttered living room.

“Tt, hardly,” Damian replied. “I brought enough to make it comfortable. Your decorating practices had left something to be desired.”

“Yeah, well. Make yourself at home, I guess,” Jason said.

“I intend to,” Damian said.

 

Not much actually changed with Damian living there. There was more food stocked in the kitchen, fewer dishes piled up, and the whole place kind of smelled better, due to the incense Damian sometimes burned. Occasionally in a quiet moment Jason caught the gentle strains of Damian’s violin drifting through the apartment and found himself smiling.

Damian predictably made no real effort to spend any excessive amount of time with Jason, but he didn’t shun him either. All in all, Jason almost wished he’d invited Damian to move in sooner.

Jason made sure to fulfill what he saw as a kind of responsibility to keep Damian from being too much of a homebody. He never _dragged_ him out on the town or anything, but he was diligent in always extending the offer. Nine times out of ten Damian still declined, and Jason ended up just going out with Roy, sometimes a couple of other people.

It worked out well for everyone involved, since Roy liked to flirt but usually wasn’t looking for anything serious, and he was always happy to be Designated Driver.

“Did you ever play any musical instruments?” Jason asked Roy as they sat at the bar together one night. Damian had been practicing again just as Jason had left the apartment, and the melody was still caught in his head, even with loud club music doing its utmost to drown out all other sound. “Or want to?”

Roy raised an eyebrow. “Musical instruments?”

Jason shrugged. “Trade your bow in for one of another variety.”

“What, violin?” Roy flexed his artificial hand. “Not sure I have quite the delicate touch.”

“Maybe a cello’s more your size,” Jason conceded, although Damian certainly wasn’t small anymore, and he managed to make the violin look elegant and… surprisingly strong.

“Why d’you ask?” Roy said, lifting his pepsi and looking curiously at Jason over the rim. “Thinkin’ of starting a band?”

Jason snorted. “That’s actually not hard to picture though, is it?”

“Nah, I’ve even got a name for us— _Red Hood and the Outlaws_ —oh wait, did I steal that from somewhere?” Roy said, pretending to ponder.

“Maybe Red _head_ , and _you_ can be frontman,” Jason said, laughing.

Roy grimaced. “I don’t do well with leadership. I could get onboard though, if you’re really trying to put something together. Percussion, maybe? I think I’ve got the hand-eye coordination for that.”

“Sure, right,” Jason said dubiously. “I’ll let you know when I hold tryouts.”

“Guess I’d better practice then,” Roy said, and started tapping out a rhythm on the bar with his hands—a beat that seemed to exist only in his mind.

Jason just drank his beer and let Roy enjoy himself, for some reason not wanting to share the fact that Damian had been his reason for bringing it up. 

He wasn’t sure after all what kind of terms Roy and Damian were on these days. There hadn’t been any repeat incidents of Roy leaving abruptly when Damian was around, but there did seem to be some recurring awkwardness which Jason found hard to explain. It could have just been how Damian usually was around people. He was used to interacting with him more one-on-one, and with Roy there, the atmosphere was different.

Jason couldn’t avoid the subject of Damian indefinitely though, as they walked to Roy’s car from the club, and Roy spoke up.

“Hey Jaybird, do you think I could actually crash at your place tonight? I’m pretty beat, I dunno if I want to drive all the way home after dropping you off.”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Jason said. He let himself in on the passenger side of the car. “Couch is all yours, man.”

Roy made a face as he climbed into the car as well. “I was more thinkin’ the guest room.”

“The guest—Roy, I don’t have a guest room anymore,” Jason said, the alcohol in his system making him a bit slower to process Roy’s words.

“What happened to your guest room?” Roy asked, tugging his seatbelt on one-handed even as he was already backing out of his parking space.

“It’s Damian’s room now,” Jason answered.

Roy whipped his head around to stare at him. “ _What_? Damian is _living_ with you?!” He sputtered, “How did—why—”

“He has been, for fuckin’… three months or something,” Jason said, trying to focus enough to remember dates.

“So that’s why he’s been around so much,” Roy muttered to himself. “You know, you could have told me. Now where am I supposed to sleep?”

“I told you, you’re welcome to the couch.”

“That couch has seen better days, dude.”

“Hey!” Jason said defensively. “I got that couch at my favorite second-hand furniture store: The Curb.”

“Ugh, that’s nasty,” Roy said. “You don’t know where it’s been!”

“Sure I do. The street outside my building.”

“It’s probably got bed bugs and shit,” Roy complained. “Maybe I will just drive home after all.”

Jason shrugged. He was starting to feel too sleepy to care much either way if Roy felt like using the couch. “Offer’s out there.”

The apartment was dark and silent when they came in, Damian’s bedroom door closed for the night. Jason switched on only the smallest of the living room lamps, bathing the couch in a dim amber glow.

“Dami’s got class early tomorrow, so we’ve gotta keep it down,” he said. “Are you staying or no?”

Roy nodded tiredly, and stretched.

“I’m gonna grab pillows ’n’ whatever,” Jason whispered, and headed for his own room, slipping off his jacket as he walked. He turned on the light and threw the jacket on top of his dresser before removing his t-shirt as well, tossing it towards the hamper in the corner. 

“At least tell me that stain on the couch is from you,” Roy said, following him into the bedroom. “It wasn’t there already when you brought it in?”

“Uh, which one?” Jason said, only half-listening as he dug in his closet for spare bedding.

Roy made a disgusted noise and Jason heard the creak of bedsprings as he presumably seated himself on Jason’s bed.

“I dunno what you’re so prissy about all’a sudden, like you haven’t hung out on that couch countless times before.” Jason pulled out another pillow and turned, balancing his stack so he could take it out to the couch. “It’s always been good enough for—” He stopped as he realized Roy was flat on his bed, emitting distinct and unmistakable snores.

With a brief chuckle, Jason shook his head and pulled a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser. He flipped the light off on his way out of the room, softly closing the door behind himself. He didn’t have a problem sleeping on the couch anyway.

 

As usual, Jason didn’t wake up when Damian left in the morning, even though he’d slept on the couch in the living room. Maybe he would have if he’d had less to drink.

As it was, he didn’t wake up till around noon, when an overly full bladder forced him from his nest of blankets.

He found as he passed, the door to his bedroom was still closed, and opted to leave it, and let Roy get a little more shut-eye. Damian’s door, on the other hand, was ajar, displaying his vacant room.

The only other evidence that Damian had been there and left already was in the kitchen. There was coffee brewing, which Jason gratefully poured himself a cup of, and one of Damian’s now familiar notes, asking if Jason could pick up some groceries listed. Jason tucked the note into the pocket of his sweatpants and took his coffee out to the balcony so he could have a smoke.

He looked out over the city, leaning against the railing as he blew smoke out into the grey Gotham sky. He mulled over when he could go out to get Damian’s requested groceries, sketched out his day in his head as he worked through his coffee and cigarette.

Jason hadn’t been paying that much attention to how long he’d been out there when the sound of the sliding door alerted him that Roy was coming out to join him.

“Thanks for the coffee,” Roy said, leaning against the railing beside Jason, a comfortable distance away.

“Thank Damian,” Jason said. “He left it for us.”

Roy grunted in reply, and they were quiet for a few minutes.

“I need a shower,” Jason said at length. He crushed the remains of his cigarette against the balcony railing. “You’re welcome to any breakfast you can find in the kitchen.”

“Thanks,” Roy said. He stretched, and as his tank top rode up, revealing part of a tattoo on his hip, Jason realized he was still wearing last night’s clothes.

“You slept in your jeans?” Jason said, nose wrinkled.

“I guess,” Roy said, scratching at the stubble on his jaw. “I just kinda passed out. Your bed’s pretty comfortable.”

Jason gave him a look. “Glad you enjoyed it. You can borrow a change of clothes too, if you want.”

Roy grinned. “Look at you, bein’ such a nice date.”

Jason rolled his eyes and took his empty coffee mug back into the kitchen to leave in the sink. He snagged some clean clothes from his room and took them with him into the bathroom. One he had the shower started, water heating up, he undressed, and took a minute to look at himself in the mirror before it fogged up. It wasn’t usually something he dwelled on, his appearance. Sure, he knew he was hot, but he’d given up putting much energy into it a while ago. It didn’t seem like it made much difference with how scarred and ruined his body was already.

Not for the first time, he had the thought that he could try to have some of those scars covered with tattoos. He didn’t currently have any, but maybe it would be nice, to cover at least some of the ones with uglier memories attached, to reclaim those patches of skin and turn them into something beautiful. There were so _many_ scars that he wasn’t sure how it’d go over, walking into the tattoo parlor like that, what kind of comments he’d get. But then Roy probably knew the right people, could recommend an artist who wouldn’t look twice.

Or Damian could.

Finally, Jason got into the shower and closed the glass door behind himself, thinking again about Damian’s tattoo. He wondered whether Damian had designed it himself. It had been obvious from the first viewing that it matched his exact persona so well, after all, hadn’t seemed the least bit out of place, despite Jason’s having never seen or known about it before.

As far as Jason knew, Damian still didn’t have any other tattoos. He thought with them living together he would have seen any others by now, since Damian sure didn’t have any prudish sense of modesty around the apartment. He’d seen the one on his arm regularly enough, and he wondered if he planned to get more, if he’d thought, like Jason, about covering his scars. He could imagine a beautiful full-back piece to cover the scar spanning the length of Damian’s spine, from toned shoulders clear down to the dimples at his lower back…

Oh, and Jason’s body was having a reaction to that line of thinking. That was no good.

Jason bit down on his lower lip and looked down at his hardening penis. The truth was it had been kind of a while for him, and having a roommate hadn’t exactly improved his sex life. He gave himself a few lazy strokes, letting his eyes fall closed as images of warm skin and lean muscle flickered vaguely in his mind. 

He took himself more firmly in hand, widened his stance, intent to find release with thoughts refocused to be entirely Damian-free, when suddenly there was an insistent knock at the bathroom door, followed by Roy’s voice.

“Jay, hey, I’m sorry, but do you think I could just come in and piss?”

Jason breathed out heavily. He knew Roy wouldn’t ask unless he was already desperate, and he really didn’t want him finding some poor potted plant to use instead. “Yeah, come on in,” he called, turning to face the shower’s spray.

“Thanks, sorry,” Roy said again as he barged into the little bathroom. 

Jason tried to tune him out and just wash himself, keeping turned towards the wall. The glass shower stall really afforded him no privacy whatsoever, but at least he could let Roy do his own business without being watched.

He didn’t honestly mind Roy seeing him naked anyway—it wasn’t like it was anything he hadn’t seen before—but with his slightly awkward and hard-to-miss erection, he’d rather not open himself up to Roy’s judgment, so it was better to just keep his back to him.

Especially once Roy started making noises. Jason couldn’t hear much, thankfully, over the rush of the shower around him, but Roy’s sigh of relief practically seemed to bounce off the tile walls, and Jason could hardly ignore how his cock gave an eager twitch in response.

Man, this thing was really not on his side today.

After what seemed like _far_ too long a moment, Roy said, “Geez, I really had to go. Thanks for letting me in. Should I wait to flush…?”

“Nah, go ahead,” Jason said, and braced himself for the stream above him to turn icy, hoping it would quell some of his personal trouble. He still let out a hiss as the toilet flushed and the shower’s temperature shifted briefly.

“Guess all that bat training’s good for something after all,” Roy said, sounding amused. Jason heard him turn on the sink, washing his hands, disrupting the shower again. “Can’t do much to fend off boners, though, huh?”

Jason should have figured Roy would notice. Hell, he was probably taking full advantage and staring while Jason had his back turned. “Yeah, yeah, fuck off,” Jason said, and gave up on facing the wall, since it didn’t matter at this point.

Roy was halfway out the door and grinning somehow triumphantly. “As long as you were thinking about meee…”

“Out!” Jason growled.

Roy quickly ducked out of the room, the door closing after him.

It wasn’t that Jason expected anything different from his friend these days, but really it would have been a lot less uncomfortable if he _had_ been thinking of Roy. Or if he’d _only_ been thinking of Roy. 

He finished his shower in a hurry, fighting down his body’s demands by simply refusing to acknowledge them. In ten minutes he was dried, dressed, and shaved, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth as he dropped his laundry in the hamper in his bedroom. He stripped the bed and stuffed the sheets into the hamper as well, then returned to the bathroom to spit.

When he walked back out into the living room, Roy was sideways on the couch, one foot up on the cushions as he skimmed through a coffee table book about architecture—one of Damian’s additions to the household. Not that Jason was complaining in the least. Some of the designs in that book were like something out of his dreams before they became nightmares and he’d have liked to go visit the buildings in person.

“Shower’s free if you want it,” Jason said.

Roy didn’t look up from his book. “I should have noticed Damian was living here a while ago, huh?”

“Probably,” Jason said with a shrug. “But you haven’t been over all that much. We’ve been going out.”

“Still,” Roy said. “Seems pretty obvious now.” He closed the book and laid it back on the coffee table. Looking up at Jason he frowned a little. “You never invited _me_ to live with you.”

“As if you would have wanted to.”

“I might have! You didn’t ask!” Roy said. “I didn’t even know you were looking for a roommate.” 

“I really wasn’t,” Jason said truthfully.

Roy looked skeptical.

“It was more that _he_ was,” Jason said, moving to sit on the other end of the couch. “He needed the kind of space that the Manor couldn’t provide—but _I_ could. And who knows better than me that Bruce can be a pain in the ass sometimes?” Jason absently patted the pocket of his jeans, felt where he’d stashed Damian’s grocery list when he’d switched it over from his sweats. “He was over here all the time anyway.”

“And he doesn’t drive you nuts?”

Jason made a face. “Nah. I actually kinda like having him around.”

Roy nodded slowly. Then he pushed himself up from the couch. “Guess I’ll take you up on that shower.”

“Right,” Jason said. “I need to make a grocery run in a bit. Did you wanna come with?”

“Not really,” Roy said, heading for the bathroom. “You don’t have to wait for me or anything.”

“But you’re sticking around?”

Roy paused. “Did you want me to leave?”

Jason shook his head. “You’re always welcome. I might want your insight on a case I’ve been working later.”

“Yeah, sure thing,” Roy said. “I’ll be here.” He came back from the hall, his shirt already off. “You can take my car, if you want, for groceries.”

Jason had been figuring he’d just take his bike, but he had to admit that a car would be more practical for his grocery shopping. “Oh, thanks.”

Roy dug in his pocket for his keys, and tossed them to Jason across the living room. “See you when you get back.”

Jason got up, picked up a hoodie that was hanging over the back of a chair—one that was actually Damian’s he realized as he started to put it on, but he didn’t think he’d mind him wearing it. “To warn you, Damian might get home while I’m gone.”

“You’re leaving me alone with the kid?” Roy grimaced.

“What, wanna tag along to the store after all?” Jason said, checking that his wallet was in place before getting his shoes on.

Roy looked like he had to think about it, but eventually he shook his head. “It’s fine. Just don’t dawdle.”

“I won’t,” Jason said. He turned and walked out, locking the front door behind him.

 

Honestly, Jason was glad Roy hadn’t wanted to join him in going to the store; he really needed the time to himself, just to let his brain level out and to calm himself down from whatever he hadn’t dealt with in the shower. 

By the time he was coming back to the apartment, canvas bag (almost overflowing with canned goods, long-grain rice, and soymilk, not to mention fresh produce and a handful of herbs from the weekly farmers’ market in the grocery store parking lot) in the crook of one arm, he felt much more relaxed.

He fumbled through getting the door unlocked one-handed, and let himself in, flipping the deadbolt once he was inside. He dropped Roy’s keys on the table by the door, and came fully into the living room, calling, “Hey, Roy, I’m back. Did Dami ever come—”

And he froze, only just managing to keep from dropping his groceries as he stared at the scene before him.

He was only staring out of shock. What else could he feel, seeing Roy seated on the couch, Damian kneeling on the floor in front of him, his mouth stretched around Roy’s cock, his nose brushing red pubic hair.

“Shit—Jay—” Roy’s eyes were wide.

“What… the fuck?” Jason couldn’t stop staring. Damian hadn’t even paused in his ministrations, his head still bobbing languidly, hands squeezing Roy’s pale thighs. Jason was so stunned he couldn’t look away. It was just something he had never even _thought_ about.

Or, not often.

Well, anyway, he’d _tried_ not to think about it.

“Fuck,” Roy breathed. “Jay, I swear, it’s—I’m—” His sentence finished on a helpless moan as Damian’s cheeks hollowed and Roy’s head dropped back.

Jason swallowed, gripped his groceries harder. “What is this?” he asked, as if that weren’t a ludicrous question, and as if what was happening wasn’t perfectly obvious. “You guys are—Is this some kind of—?”

There was a wet pop as Damian pulled off abruptly. “Are you seriously going to stand there and analyze the situation, or are you going to come over here and join us?” Damian’s eyes were hooded, his lips red and swollen. Jason wondered how long they’d been at it already when he interrupted.

Jason’s eyes flicked back to Roy, who was sitting there, his breath a little ragged, hands clenched into fists at his sides. He had so many questions.

But instead of asking any of them, Jason scrambled to the kitchen, crammed the entire canvas bag into the fridge without sorting it out, and came back to the living room to see Damian suckling at the head of Roy’s cock. He just watched for a minute, feeling his arousal climbing before he undid his belt and opened his jeans. 

Damian pulled off again, sat back on his heels, and smirked up at Jason. There was a wet smear on his cheek that could have been saliva or precum, and Jason was tempted to lick it up.

Other than that, he was very put together. Whereas Roy was naked except for a pair of boxers— _Jason’s_ boxers—pulled down his thighs, Damian was fully dressed in slacks and a dark red button-down shirt. That just made the whole thing that much more obscene.

Damian tapped Roy’s thigh and he got to his feet, ridding himself fully of the boxers, and came to stand beside Jason.

Jason looked at Roy uncertainly. He and Roy had fooled around before, but not recently, and he didn’t want to enter into something where he wasn’t totally welcomed by all parties at hand. 

But Roy just hooked a hand around the back of Jason’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, deep and filthy, effectively pushing some of those doubts and questions from Jason’s mind with his tongue, and distracting him enough that he only half-noticed Damian’s hands peeling down his jeans and boxers, freeing his rapidly stiffening cock.

Then all that Jason could register was the warmth of Damian’s mouth, velvet-soft and perfect, surrounding his cock so suddenly that he had to hold onto Roy’s shoulder to keep his balance. “ _Shit._ ”

Roy kissed his neck, nipping here and there.

Jason looked down at Damian. His eyes were closed, long lashes fanning across his cheeks, and his hands were gripping Jason’s hips with a strength that might have been concerning if it wasn’t just such a turn-on. He wasn’t quite able to fit the last inch or so of Jason’s cock, but his effort was admirable, and Jason wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anything quite so lovely.

Much too soon, Jason could feel his orgasm approaching, and he put a hand over one of Damian’s, squeezing gently. “Damian…”

Damian pulled back, looked up at him, patiently. He took his hand back to start slowly stroking Jason’s length.

“Goddammit, that feels good,” Jason said, his eyes falling closed.

“It seems to me that you’re rather pent-up,” Damian said. 

There was a soft, wet sound and Jason felt Roy tense beside him, then heard him gasp. He opened his eyes to see that Damian had gone back to sucking off Roy, though his hand was still working Jason.

Jason had sucked Roy’s dick before, knew how thick it was, how his jaw ached afterwards. Seeing Damian swallow him down like he was hungry for it was almost too much, and Jason’s own cock throbbed.

Damian was paying enough attention that he felt it. He squeezed Jason’s cock at the base, and let Roy slip from his mouth, so he could speak. “Are you really that close already?”

Jason nodded, not fully trusting his voice at the moment.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t tease you,” Damian said. He pressed a kiss to Roy’s tip, and then wrapped his free hand around his shaft. “Harper told me that you were already aroused in the shower.” His thumb rubbed over the head of Jason’s cock, spreading precum around. “I take it you didn’t have the chance to finish?”

Jason swallowed thickly. “He told you that?”

“It—it made sense to, at the time,” Roy said. He was staring down at Damian, and Jason couldn’t blame him. He made quite the pretty picture, kneeling there with a cock in each hand.

“What had you so worked up?” Damian asked, and since when was his voice so fuckin’ sexy? All husky and low, rumbling from his chest—how much of that was just from all the cock he’d been sucking?

Jason opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He couldn’t say that Damian had been on his mind; he didn’t want to make things weird between them as roommates—as if what was currently happening wasn’t already going to change their relationship.

“You don’t have to tell us, of course,” Damian said with a slight note of disappointment. He shifted on his knees. “But I hope you’ll let me… relieve some of that pressure.”

“Whatever you want,” Jason said, and meant it. He didn’t think there was much he wouldn’t be willing to give to Damian at the moment with how he was looking at him, how he was _touching_ him. He watched as Damian let go of both him and Roy, paused to roll up his sleeves, and then offered up a small smile.

Damian glanced up at Roy. “Harper, you can help me take it all, can’t you?”

Roy groaned quietly, but nodded.

Then Damian was leaning in, parting his lips, taking Jason’s dick back into his beautiful mouth, and Jason let himself get lost in the sensation.

Roy was kissing Jason again, biting his earlobe, and Jason moaned, pulled Roy closer until he was pressed up against his side, his erection against Jason’s hip. 

Damian was gradually taking more and more of Jason’s length, the head nudging the back of his throat. He choked slightly, and pulled back coughing, saliva stringing from his lips to Jason’s dick, but he barely paused to catch his breath before diving back in. This time Roy did as he’d been asked, forced Damian’s head down on Jason’s cock until Damian’s nose was pressed against Jason’s pelvis and his eyes were watering. 

“Fuck, fffuck, Dami, that’s so good,” Jason whispered. He could feel Damian’s throat contracting around him, could feel the vibrations of Damian’s soft moan, and his eyes rolled back. “Holy shit, _yes_.” He let Roy hold Damian in place while he thrust in and out of his mouth—his _throat_ —a few times. Then he couldn’t keep it together anymore and he pulled back, crying out Damian’s name as he came.

Damian reached up to help stroke him through it, holding his mouth open to catch as much of his cum as possible, though some still landed on his cheek, his chin, dripped down onto his neatly buttoned shirt. He looked up at Jason with eyes that seemed almost entirely black, and licked his lips before swallowing.

“Come up here,” Jason said. He held out a hand to help Damian up from the floor, but he rose on his own, and Jason couldn’t have missed the tent in his slacks if he’d tried. He yanked him forward and kissed him for the first time, licked his own taste out of Damian’s mouth. Damian’s lips were smoother than he expected, his mouth soft and open, and Jason moaned into the kiss.

It ended sooner than he would have liked, as Damian stepped back and merely arched an eyebrow before turning and walking off towards his bedroom, already starting to unbutton his shirt.

Roy and Jason barely had time to exchange a look before hustling after him.

Jason hadn’t been inside Damian’s room since he’d moved in, and that this was the manner in which he was finally invited was completely surreal. Had he been more prone to overthinking and less to taking action, he might have taken this interruption as an opportunity to reevaluate what was happening, and hash out a few details before things went any further.

As it was, he couldn’t see the point in wasting the time when as he walked into the room, Roy at his side, Damian was already naked, sprawled on the bed, two slick fingers buried in his own ass. 

There was some comfort to be had in the fact that Roy was gaping just as much as Jason was, still as a statue only a couple steps into Damian’s room. There didn’t seem to be anything else they could do, and there was certainly a lot to take in, from Damian’s arm muscles working as he plunged his fingers deeper into his own hole to the sheen of sweat that made his whole body glisten to the way his thick cock rested so heavily up against his thigh—how could they possibly tear their eyes away?

Damian propped himself up on one arm to glare at them. “You’re really going to make me do all the work myself?”

“Just enjoyin’ the view,” Jason said honestly. But he pushed himself forward, crawling onto the bed as soon as he reached it. He was still half-dressed—still wearing _Damian’s_ hoodie, and he almost didn’t want to take it off, seeing as he rather enjoyed how it smelled like him, but he couldn’t tolerate having so many layers between them, so he pulled it off and tossed it aside, his shirt following. He was dimly aware of Roy removing his remaining clothing beside him, and then they were both leaning over Damian, kissing all that gorgeous, scarred skin that was now available to them.

Damian let out an immensely satisfying gasp as Jason sucked on his inner thigh, and he made sure to give the spot extra attention, relishing each tiny noise he received for his efforts, every grunt or sharp inhale a beautiful indication of Damian’s self-control splintering. He worked his way up higher, tracing scars with his tongue. He licked along the crease where Damian’s thigh met his pelvis, and then nudged Damian’s hand out of the way so that he could have better access to his perineum. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive area and earned his most gratifying sound yet: a high, prolonged whimper.

Roy looked over from where he’d been nipping along Damian’s collarbone and smirked when he saw what Jason was up to. “Should’ve figured,” he said, and leaned back down to trail some kisses down Damian’s chest.

Jason just shrugged one shoulder and pushed Damian’s thighs further apart, sucking gently on the skin until Damian jerked his leg involuntarily and Jason had to duck out of the way so as not to get kicked.

“Fuck,” Damian said softly, his arms covering his face.

The pose showed off his tattoo, and Jason realized this was his chance to get a closer look, to touch and taste in all the ways he’d never have dared to before. He shifted up Damian’s body, settling to one side, so he could comfortably lean down and start kissing Damian’s arm, from his elbow down to the first lines of the tattoo.

Damian tensed for a split second, but quickly caught on to what Jason was doing, and relaxed his arm, while keeping it stretched over his head for easy access. His other hand tangled in Roy’s hair as he sucked hard at one of Damian’s dark nipples.

Jason let his tongue trace the design on Damian’s arm, believed he could taste it, imagined that the ink would leave its dark, webbing patterns imprinted on his tongue. He committed each delicate line to memory, his eyes closed as he concentrated on just _feeling_ where it went next, and when he reached the end of the tattoo, he didn’t stop; he just traveled on, until he was mouthing shamelessly at Damian’s underarm, the scent of him dizzying as it filled Jason’s senses.

He could hear Damian’s hand scrabbling at the headboard until he got a grip on it and the wood creaked from the strain. He made no motion to stop Jason from his explorations, even as he nosed at the hair growing under his arm, nipped the skin. Damian’s breath was leaving him in sharp little pants, and Jason wanted nothing more than for him to just fall apart right there. One of Jason’s hands drifted down the length of Damian’s body and wrapped around his cock. It was warm and heavy against his palm, with precum already sliding down the shaft, and Damian arched into his touch with a broken little moan that Jason was sure would be haunting his dreams for years to come.

“Jesus Christ…” Roy sounded a bit wrecked himself, and only then did Jason remember that he hadn’t cum yet—to be honest, only then did he remember that Roy was still _there_ , he’d been so distracted with everything that was solely _Damian_ , but as he dragged himself back to reality, he also dragged himself away from Damian, at least enough to find where he’d dropped the lube and rummage around for a condom or two.

Damian protested loudly at the loss of Jason’s hand on his erection, but Jason shushed him.

“Gimme a minute, okay? Roytoy, keep him busy, will you?”

Roy was all too happy to oblige, shimmying down until he could get his lips around Damian’s dick. That had Damian hissing out a curse, and Jason could see Roy holding his hips down with both hands to keep him from fucking up into his mouth.

Both Damian’s arms were stretched out over his head now, his knuckles white with how hard he was grasping the headboard. His head was thrown back, his mouth open, and there was something feral in the lines of his body, the angle at which he writhed on the bed; something wild and desperate.

Jason was kind, and didn’t leave him waiting too long—not that Damian wasn’t enjoying the distraction Roy was providing, to be sure. He made his way up the bed, carefully disengaging Damian’s grip on the headboard so he could get behind him, and then rearranging pillows so that he had some to lean back against, and one in his lap. Gently he tugged Damian back, until he was lying back against his chest, the pillow in Jason’s lap keeping his hips lifted a bit.

Damian half-turned, catching Jason’s mouth in a needy kiss, and Jason wanted to laugh. Back in the living room Damian had been the picture of composure, totally in control, and now he was practically trembling, the kiss messy rather than calculated, and as Roy sat back, Jason could see just how close Damian was to losing it, his cock dark and swollen, his balls tight.

He couldn’t wait to see him come totally undone.

“Tell me what you want, Dami,” Jason said lowly.

“Want,” Damian confirmed.

Jason smiled. “Yeah? You did such a good job opening yourself up, you want Roy here to fuck you? Want him to split you open on his thick cock?”

Damian whined, tried to hide his face against Jason’s neck, but Jason didn’t miss the soft, “ _yes_ ” that escaped him.

“I can definitely do that,” Roy said. He picked up one of the condoms Jason had dug out of Damian’s pristinely organized nightstand, and fitted it over his erection.

Jason kissed Damian’s shoulder while Roy made use once more of the lube. “Want me to help keep you spread nice and wide for him?” he whispered, and felt Damian shiver in his arms before he nodded.

“Fuck,” Roy said, his eyes raking down Damian’s body again as Jason hooked his hands under Damian’s thighs and pulled them up and out. He leaned forward, kissed Jason over Damian’s shoulder, his tongue only teasing its way into Jason’s mouth before he pulled back again. He positioned himself between Jason’s legs, the head of his penis brushing Damian’s entrance, and his lower lip caught between his teeth as he started to push inside.

Damian’s whole body seemed to tighten, and his hands reached back, grasping somewhat frantically at Jason’s hair. His eyes were squeezed shut, brow furrowed, and a dark, rumbling sound came grinding up from his chest, 

Jason tightened his grip on Damian’s thighs.

Roy had bottomed out and was taking a second to breathe.

Jason licked a stripe up the side of Damian’s neck, tasting the salt of his sweat, and spoke with his lips against Damian’s jaw, “Fuck, baby bat… You have no idea how good you look like this.”

“Or how good you _feel_ ,” Roy added, as he started to move.

Damian gasped, and Jason smirked, finding it not surprising at all that he would respond well to praise—but then the gasp turned into a shocked-sounding moan, and Damian’s body was jerking, and Jason looked down to see that he was cumming, untouched, ejaculate spurting out over his taut abdominals.

Jason’s mouth dropped open. “Oh, _Damian_ …”

Damian was making a high, desperately embarrassed sound, his hands tightening in Jason’s hair.

“Holy shit,” Roy said breathlessly. He thrust back in, hard, and his pace increased as he crowded in on them even more, finding a place to put his hands that gave him better leverage and stability.

Damian’s noises only grew louder, and Jason gritted his teeth. He was hard again, his length trapped under this pillow and absolutely _aching_. Damian’s scent was everywhere, surrounding him, Jason’s hands were slipping on his thighs, and he felt like he was rapidly losing his mind. 

Roy appeared to be experiencing something similar because he’d started muttering nonsense, mostly curse words, as he pounded into Damian with a ruthless fervor. His rhythm was breaking down, and before long he was stilling, his lips parted as he found his end buried deep inside Damian’s sensitive body.

Damian was still hard. 

The instant Roy had pulled out of him, Damian was breaking free from Jason’s hold and flipping himself over. He yanked the pillow out of the way, and practically attacked Jason, biting his neck and rutting against him madly.

Jason wasn’t complaining in the slightest. He clutched at Damian everywhere he could reach, thrust his neglected cock against Damian’s sweat-slick hip, and moaned as he felt Damian marking up his neck like a starved man. “Jesus fuck—how long have you wanted this, been planning it?” he asked hoarsely.

“Wanted it—Since I could conceive of it,” Damian panted. His nails dug into Jason’s back as he rocked his hips. He inhaled sharply, and Jason looked over his shoulder to see that Roy had slid two fingers of his prosthetic hand back inside him. “Been planning it only—a few months. Had to find a time when I could get _both_.” 

“Well, I’m gonna put this out there and say you can get both any fucking time you want,” Jason said, a growl punctuating his sentence. He thrust up a few more times and then groaned as he spilled his release all along Damian’s dark skin.

Damian was close behind, letting out a broken cry as he painted Jason’s stomach with his cum. His head dropped onto Jason’s chest, his breath still coming out shallow and fast.

The bed shifted as Roy moved to lie beside Jason. He snuggled close and took his time kissing each of them before he lay back down, smiling. “I’m with Jay. 100% down to have this happen any day of the week.”

“Mm,” Damian said. “Not on Tuesdays—I have my eight am class the following morning.”

Jason snorted. “I think we’re both just saying, name the time and place and we’ll be there.”

Damian just sighed happily, relaxing further, apparently unfazed by how coated he was in sweat and cum.

And Jason couldn’t be bothered either. Even if this wasn’t something he’d ever seen coming, he could be sure now that inviting Damian to stay had been the right decision.


End file.
